dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Paddy Wagon
TK dies. Prison transport destroyed. Prison transport abandoned. |reward = |unlocks = Air Mail Jail Break (If Turning The Screw is also completed) |unlockedby = Repoman |todo = Pre-Mission: Capture the prison transport. Don't wreck it. Intra-Mission: You need a vehicle. Stop the prison transport. Take the prison transport. |alongside = Rosalita Racer Turning The Screw }} Paddy Wagon is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot Bishop contacts TK informing him they needs to acquire a prison transport vehicle to break Candy free from the prison. He tells him a prisoner is due to be extracted from the prison, giving him the opportunity to hijack the convoy and steal the truck. The prison van is leaving the prison with two escort vehicles when TK is told to chase the truck. Under a heavy amount of fire power, TK reaches the truck after taking out the escorts and security members. He then enters the truck, to which it is taken back to Ray's Autos on a Wrecker to be fixed up. The unnamed prisoner escapes free after the hijack. Objectives : You need a vehicle. [Back to top] *When the player reaches the mission start corona, they will be notified with this objective if they did not turn up in a vehicle. : Stop the prison transport. [Back to top] *Once the player has started the mission, after the Prison Van and its escorts have left the prison, the player is instructed to stop the prison van. This objective can sometimes prove difficulty for beginners. The player is automatically spawned in the vehicle they started the mission in, so it is recommended to choose a strong and fast vehicle before hand. If not, the player still has a short amount of time to find another vehicle en-route that is capable of taking damage but also performs well in speed. :The player needs to tail the prison van, and the best method to near the prison van is to take out the tailing escort police cars, using a fast firing weapon available, such as the Service 9 or Revolver; the Shotgun is too inaccurate to take out the drivers unless they are near to the car. Once the tailing escort has been taken out, it is recommended to keep a fair distance from the prison van, but constantly use the Revolver and shoot at the truck - nearing the truck is a risk, as the player is vulnerable to the shots being fired from the rear of the truck. Two security guards - one New York Police Department member and one New York State Penitentiary security member - are found in the rear of the truck. They will fire at the player using the LI-15 and Revolver. They will constantly fire at the player and shots from the player do not kill the two security guards inside the truck. Also inside the rear of the truck is an unnamed prisoner, who later escapes free. :To stop the prison van, the player needs to damage the truck enough (down to 25% of the truck's health, which is indicated by a health-bar at the top left of the screen upon startup of the mission) for it to come to a halt. : Take the prison transport. [Back to top] *Once the truck has come to halt, the player is told to steal the van. Note that the remaining security guards, including the driver, will step out of the vehicle and continue to fire at the player. They can be taken out with relative ease, using any weapon, but preferably a long-range weapon such as the 44H or Revolver. The player can now enter the truck. Once the truck is entered, the screen fades to black, and the prison van is shown in Ray's Autos hooked up to a tow truck. The unnamed prisoner jumps out of the truck and, in confusion, asks where he is. The mission then ends. No reward is given. Pre-Mission Instructions #Capture the prison transport. #Don't wreck it. Gallery Gallery= File:PaddyWagon-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-YouNeedAVehicle.png|You need a vehicle. (appears when arriving on foot) File:PaddyWagon-DPL-PrisonVanAndFirstZartex.png|The Prison Van and the first escort Zartex leaving the prison. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-BackUpZartex.png|The second escort Zartex leaving. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-GatesClosing.png|The gates closing. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-StealThePrisonTransport.png|Steal the prison transport. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-PrisonVanMap.png|The Prison Van on the map. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-TailingPrisonVan.png|Tailing the Prison Van. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-FiringAtBackUpZartex.png|Firing at the escort units. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-FiringAtPrisonVan.png|Firing at the Prison Van. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-TakeThePrisonTransport.png|Take the prison transport. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-ThePrisonVan.png|The damaged Prison Van. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-InThePrisonVan.png|In the Prison Van. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-PrisonVanInGarage.png|The Prison Van hooked up to a tow truck, where the prisoner, in confusion, is questioning T.K as to where he is. File:PaddyWagon-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. You got the prison transport. |-| Videos= File:PaddyWagon-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions